


of tattoos and bleached hair

by 97blvd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97blvd/pseuds/97blvd
Summary: Eyes glinting, Chanyeol didn't expect that an innocent fan from afar could look so sexy up close.





	of tattoos and bleached hair

**Author's Note:**

> // this was first originally posted in aff last 2016, and now i decided to publish it here too.  
> // give love~

* * *

Familiar. Everything is familiar. From the grinding bodies on the dance floor to the ruckus on the stage. Baekhyun sipped the last drop of venom from his drink. It burns his tongue and chokes his throat.

Yet, he still swallowed.

His favorite band was up next, so he thinks he needs to be hyped enough to join the people in front of him. "Okay, folks! Are you ready for the highlight at this time around?" A scrawny yet fierce looking man held up the microphone towards the audience, seeking for response. The people shouted incoherent words of excitement and thrill, some were jumping and pumping their fist in the air. "I'm sure you all are." The man grinned maniacally then nodded to the side of the stage.

Baekhyun stood up from his bar stool and walked towards the back of the crowd. He bit his lower lip nervously. What if their eyes meet again? What will he do? Is he supposed to tear his gaze away just like the last time? What if he look to his direction while slamming those snares and—

"Hey yo people of the broken-hearted city!" Baekhyun's ears perked up as the crowd began to whistle and howl like hungry wolves. That's Jongdae. His voice always screams energy. High or low, he could do it with superb vocality. "What's good?!"

Sound of adjusting bass filled up the whole club. A tall shadow coming up to the spotlight sent the crowd into frenzy. Sehun, with his perfect face and body, smiled and waved boyishly. Another guy named Jongin, the lead guitarist with brown skin and full lips, went to the stage and made a rock sign with his both hands, also cheering with the crowd. It's not long after when the drummer of the band sat on his designated chair on the back part. The people went even crazier at the sight of that orange hair and chest tattoo. Chanyeol. _Park Chanyeol_. It's funny how the least exposed member of the band shine the brightest with that kind of crowning glory. Justfied irony.

"Alright, alright. Calm your cocks and pussies." Jongdae chuckled, raking his fingers on his permed hair. "I know you're all hoping for a cute stranger to bring you home tonight, am I right?" Most of the crowd agreed with their bashful snickers, while some including Baekhyun laughed shyly. He's not hoping for _that_ one though. He's just a another student hanging out with his best friend Kyungsoo. A night out. Just another night out. To get a glimpse of his month-long crush. That one hot drummer boy.

"We are the MeVi playing here again for tonight!" _Metal Virus_. The meaning is simple. Heavy metal was the band's favorite genre and it affected them like a virus ever since they were kids. Their songs are a mix of amplified rock and mellow acoustics that sweep the shattered hearts of the lonely. Their lyrics declare freedom, love, friendship, rebelliousness, and exuberance. "So what are we waiting for? Here's _Is This What They Call._ Jam with us everybody!"

Jongin strummed his guitar, making an intro. Jongdae sang the first ardent lines of the song before Chanyeol hit the cymbals and Sehun played his bass. Baekhyun and the crowd sang along through the chorus, indulging themselves with each word.

**_"When I first saw you_ **

**_I can't stop thinking about your smile_ **

**_I can't stop thinking about your eyes_ **

**_And the way they stare in complete awe_ **

**_You look at the starlights_ **

**_Shining from above_ **

**_You turn back to face me_ **

**_And my world seemed to stop_ **

**_It was all out of the blue_ **

**_Something wrong, something right_ **

**_Still you were there when I felt it_ **

**_Is this what they call falling in love?_ **

**_Oh whoa_ **

**_Yeah_ **

**_Falling and falling_ **

**_In love"_ **

After the second verse and chorus, Jongin played his solo part. Fiddling string by string as the crowd bobbed their heads with the beat and the sound of a crying electric guitar. Sehun brought the strap of his intrument to his shoulder and grabbed the mic from its stand. The crowd grew silent as they listen to his rap like it was the most meaningful cascade of lyrics. It talks about the girl who only sees him as a friend. Though they're sweet together, she thinks there was nothing more. His sad eyes suffering from one-sided love. As the bridge came, the crowd grew emotionally driven, waving all their hands in the air. It's the time when Chanyeol joins Jongdae as a second voice. He was holding the mic like it was the most vulnerable thing. His deep singing voice blending with the vocalist's higher one.

**_"Why does it feel like it's over_ **

**_When you said that you like him_ **

**_Adore him, need him_ **

**_And want him?_ **

**_It's like I'm drowning in jealousy_ **

**_But who am I really_ **

**_To hinder you_ **

**_From the things that make you happy?_ **

**_I want to move on_ **

**_Yet my heart says no_ **

**_Should I wait for you_ **

**_Or look for someone new?_ **

**_'Cause I can't help but think about_ **

**_Me and you_ **

**_I'll find another way out_ **

**_Just to be with you"_ **

Everyone felt the longing in the song. The tinge of unfair pain. Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol as the drummer closed his eyes, soulfully hitting every corner of his drum set during the last chorus. His biceps tensing due to the force. When he opened his eyes, Baekhyun gasped. Their eyes met.

**_"...Still you were there when I felt it_ **

**_Is this what they call falling in love?"_ **

The band played their next songs. Some were about escaping reality. Some were about living up life. Some were about fighting. Some were about blunt out sex.

The last performance of MeVi was new to their ears. It was kind of pop and upbeat. The crowd started jumping up and down wildly as Jongdae and Jongin groove all over the stage. Sehun enlivened the atmosphere by letting the first row of audience touch his hand, his blonde hair sticking out to all directions. His best friend must be very envious of those who got in contact with the great Oh Sehun. Speaking of Kyungsoo, Baekhyun looked around as to where his best friend must've gone.

The crowd's volume grew louder and his eyes went wide when he saw his best friend being twirled by none other than the bassist. Kyungsoo was on the stage, eyes fluttering when Sehun pecked the back of his fingers right before he stepped down to join the crowd once again.

_Wait. How did that happen?_ Baekhyun wondered on how that boy was able to push himself through with those sweaty bodies. He shakes his head. Kyungsoo won't be envious. Those other Sehun worshippers will.

* * *

The atmosphere is getting way hotter than earlier. Beads of sweat were already forming on Chanyeol's forehead and his hair is getting sort of slick. After hitting a snare for the finale, he reached for his second bottle of water under his drum throne. He took another glance toward that boy on the back of the crowd, always been intrigued by those innocent droopy eyes and pristine skin complementing his blue silky shirt. Opening the bottle, Chanyeol stood up and poured the water from his head and all over his body.

He's feeling _too_ hot.

Too hot that he needs gallons of cool water. Too hot that he can't even take it anymore. Especially when that one fanboy is looking all too surprise because of his act, the way that pretty mouth open and close.

The crowd cheered louder and louder. Girls screamed in delight and boys whooped. "Thank you!" Jongdae shouted. The MeVi's show came to an end and the stage was then filled up with the two famous resident disc jockeys setting up their mixtracks and equipments. Chanyeol, all wet, grabbed his drumsticks before high-fiving one of the DJs and proceeding to the backstage.

"CY, you goin'?" Jongin asked, a few minutes after they freshened up and changed clothes inside the performers' lounge.

"Yup." Chanyeol responded as he continue to dry his hair with a towel. "I'll follow in a bit." He dug something from his backpack, put it in the back pocket of his pants and rushed to join his bandmates. The blonde bassist saw it, giving Chanyeol a knowing smile. The latter just playfully hit Sehun on the stomach then slung an arm around Jongin's shoulders.

They trailed behind the vocalist as each of them greet and nod to some artists and models in the VIP section located in the large balcony of the club.

"Are you searching for that little guy a while ago?" Jongdae questioned Sehun who was scanning the party people on the lower ground.

Sehun nodded, narrow eyes still on search. "Why? He's cute."

"It's just funny how your taste changed. You used to like the _foreign_ ones." Jongdae said as he also leaned against the marbled rail.

"Stop saying nonsense." Sehun stated, obviously pissed off. Jongdae snickered and cleared his throat.

"We all belong to the youth, dude. Do what you want."

"And I will." Sehun scanned the left side of the dance floor and there he was, the boy with a big pair of doe eyes and jet black hair. "Found him."

* * *

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Kyungsoo kept on bouncing with the beat of the club music, extremely contented with all the happenings today. "He really did wink at me before they walk out the stage."

Baekhyun was about to reply, but then he saw the MeVi's vocalist and bassist coming to their direction. His eyes went wide and tapped his best friend's arm nervously who just can't stop dancing.

"Hey there..."

Kyungsoo turned to his back and when he did, he nearly collapsed. Speaking of Sehun, he was right there. Right in front of him. Trying to _talk_ to him. "H-hey!"

"I bet you're having so much fun. Mind if you share that fun by letting me know your name?" Sehun grinned. Kyungsoo gulped.

"K-Kyungsoo." Baekhyun haven't seen his best friend this anxious before. Sehun tipped his head to the side, quite amused of the little raven. "Or just Soo."

Sehun's gaze transferred to Baekhyun, curious. "You have a friend?"

"Oh." Kyungsoo straightened up and pulled the brunette next to him. "Baekhyun here is your number one fan. No. _I am_ your number one fan. He's the second. I love all of your songs! Sorry, I'm babbling things. And... his favorite track in your second album is _Heaven_." Kyungsoo nudged Baekhyun twice. "Right, Baek?"

Baekhyun just nodded and grinned awkardly. _Since when did my best friend become this talkative?_

"You know the secret fact about that song?" Jongdae suddenly joined their conversation. He leaned closer to the two who still can't believe that they're having a _friendly_ chat with these artists. "Chanyeol was the one who solely composed it, but he said not to mention it to the fans."

"Wow!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, earning a raised eyebrow from one of the club's bouncers. He quickly covered his mouth and muttered an apology. Sehun, on the other hand, found the act adorable. "Why should that be a secret tho?" Kyungsoo asked with voice toned down.

"Well, we're not sure about the reason. We always produce songs as a group. Everyone knows that." Sehun went beside Kyungsoo and wrapped his long arm around the smaller.

"In this case, it's whether he's just being the king of humbleness or something else." Jongdae crossed his arms, glancing up at the balcony.

As much as Baekhyun wants to know what else is behind that song, he's afraid if he's being an unfair fan here. "But why are you telling this to us?" He asked.

"Because you're the first fan who said that _Heaven_ was the song you like the most. You deserve the truth." A lady in red sneaked up behind Jongdae. After a moment of lewd stares, they're both gone.

"See?" Sehun nodded to where Jongdae and that random girl went. "Others like our sensual music more and those with electronic rock, so yeah."

The bassist pulled Kyungsoo towards the center of the dance floor. When the raven faced Baekhyun, he mouthed _Ohmygod!_ and waved him goodbye. The brunette shook his head, he himself can't believe the luck of his best friend tonight.

He went to the bar again, slightly thirsty because of his and Kyungsoo's earlier shenanigans with all that EDM. He ordered a strawberry flavored vodka. The night is still young. Perhaps a sweet drink could satisfy his cravings. But what does he really crave for anyway?

"Mind if I..." A deep voice made Baekhyun's skin prickle. _Chanyeol._ He looked up to see the tall drummer gazing back at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he can't think straight. Is he already that drunk or is it just the fault of this Park friggin Chanyeol? Baekhyun closed his mouth and looked down shyly. He felt the other sit on the stool next to him. "Do you come here often?"

The brunette inhaled sharply. _Is he starting a conversation? But what in the world is he doing here in the first place?_ Baekhyun tried composing himself then faced the other with his yet best intimidating eyes. "And why should I answer that?"

The drummer smirked. "Because I find you interesting." It turns out that it was the other way around. Baekhyun was the one who got intimidated by Chanyeol's appearance. The taller was now wearing a black leather jacket and ripped pants. _Smoking hot and dangerous._ "What's your name?"

"It's Baekhyun."

"I can tell that's a beautiful name."

"I can tell that you're trouble." Baekhyun flirted back.

"If by trouble you mean desirable," Chanyeol leaned closer to him and whispered. "then I'm guilty as charged." _King of humbleness, really?_

"Really?" Baekhyun wanted to punch himself for saying that thought aloud.

"Yeah, really." Chanyeol says, voice dropping an octave lower. The smaller's cheeks reddened knowing that their faces were few inches apart. Chanyeol was looking at him like he was his prey, ready to be eaten. But Baekhyun won't let that happen too fast. He knows too well when to give in and not to give in. He moved his face away, focusing on his drink instead.

"Sorry, I don't desire you."

"Says the one who kept on looking at me these past few weeks."

"Excuse me? I look at you because you were performing."

"I'm not the one singing."

"What if I say that I like the beat more than the voice?" Baekhyun retorted, not failing to put some allureness in his voice.

Chanyeol smiled, ordering something to the bartender then stared mischievously at the brunette once again.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just like the way you talk. Smart and sassy." When the bartender returned with a medium glass of strong liquor, Chanyeol took a swig.

"Guess I should... thank you?" Baekhyun started getting hypnotized by the way the taller's adam's apple bobs while drinking everything from the glass. He didn't even feel the hand creeping its way to his own.

"Wanna dance?"

"I haven't paid for my vodka ye—" Baekhyun was cut off when Chanyeol quickly gave the bartender bills of money.

"Keep the change."

The drummer pulled him by the waist, making their way to the dance floor. As if on cue, the music turned into a slow dance.

"Hey." Chanyeol started. Baekhyun tensed. He would do anything just to hear that baritone voice everyday. "Just to make sure, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, but... I had a number of exes." Baekhyun slided up his hands on drummer's chest. He can't help it but wear a sad expression, reminiscing those times when he got dumped and left alone were excruciating. With this man holding him, he suddenly felt safe. Kris was a full-time cheater. Yixing was too quiet. And Junmyeon was always thinking about his money. Baekhyun's high school is really full of jerks and there he was, the sore loser for letting them have a taste of him.

The two grinded their bodies in a very slow manner, timid at first but then it grew confident and bold. "They're all assholes for letting you go. Letting go of someone as beautiful as you." Baekhyun's mind was a fog right now. Chanyeol's grip on his waist tightened as if he was afraid that he would lose him any second. Whenever their eyes meet, Baekhyun would be the first one to look away. He knew he will just melt with the way those dark orbs look right into his soul. The music changed into something more sensual than it already is. The mix of piano and saxophone filled the whole ambience. The drummer pulled the brunette impossibly closer.

Breathe fanning each other. Bodies swaying together.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol whispered to the other's ear. Their groins were touching and it's making Baekhyun's pants get tighter.

Not long after, the taller dipped his head on the space between the smaller's neck and shoulder, licking the skin up to his jawline. Baekhyun mewled softly. The way those plump lips graze unto his skin, it's just too much to take in. He felt the drummer's other hand move its way down to his rear and gave it a squeeze. That's when Baekhyun realized what is really going on. He wants it. They both want it. The smaller snaked his arms around the taller's broad shoulders and looked up to stare at those lust-filled eyes.

Chanyeol made the first move, attacking Baehyun's lips fiercely. Baekhyun kissed back and moaned in delight when he felt Chanyeol's tongue exploring his cavern. They were making out like there's no tomorrow.

The taller unconsciously bucked his hips, making the smaller moan again. _Fuck_. Baekhyun pulled out for the need of oxygen. He bit his lips to stop himself from moaning loudly as Chanyeol began nipping the part beneath his earlobe. It's really too good to be true. His crush is making him undeniably hard and breathless. He wants him now. This man is what he's _craving_ for. This man is the one who's making him _thirsty._ "Ch-Chanyeol... can we?"

The drummer gazed down at him with furrowed brows. Half aroused, half worried. "You sure you're letting me do this? 'Cause I won't be able to stop myself." Chanyeol said it with such intensity that sent shivers down to Baekhyun's spine.

The brunette nodded, tightening his hold around Chanyeol's neck. And that act alone was enough to get the night going.

Everything was a blur to Baekhyun. He felt himself being pulled in an expensive looking car and was guided on the passenger seat. Chanyeol gave a peck on the back of his hand before starting up the engine. All the lights along the road were like horizontal glow sticks through the window and his heart was racing like it's determined to burst. One time he heard an apartment door open and saw a leather jacket thrown to the floor, then the next thing he knew was that he was being pushed down on a wide beige mattress.

Chanyeol hovered above Baekhyun's petite built, kissing all over his jaw and neck. The smaller one kept on writhing under him. The taller wanted to fuck Baekhyun right there and now, but he also wanted to take his time in teasing the other. He was about to unbutton the smaller's blue shirt when the latter pushed him off and flipped their position. His beautiful vixen was now straddling him, staring at him with half-lidded eyes.

Baekhyun leaned down and gave the drummer an endearing kiss. Then he pulled out to whisper seductively. "Did I mention that you're so hot on stage and on _bed_?"

Chanyeol let out a growl, but the other hushed him. With a painfully slow manner, Baekhyun started unbuttoning his apparel while grinding down his ass on the taller's hard on. When there were just two buttons left, Chanyeol grew a little impatient, aggressively removing his own wife beater over his head and tearing Baekhyun's blue shirt.

The silky clothing was not even thoroughly removed yet down to his arms when Chanyeol latched his mouth to his pinkish nub. The smaller cried out in pleasure, threading his fingers on the taller's bleached hair. "Aahh.. ah!" Chanyeol continued his ministrations, sinking his teeth and leaving several hickeys accross Baekhyun's chest.

Groaning, the drummer lifted his head and stared at his masterpiece; the fresh reddish mark he created just below Baekhyun's collarbone together with that lovely face and those sinful hips rubbing against his clothed member. "Fuck. You're too sexy."

Adrenaline sipped through Chanyeol's veins as he stripped off his remaining clothes. Baekhyun did the same, his eyes now glued to the drummer's protruding six-pack abs and—

Baekhyun whimpered at the sight of Chanyeol's red cock, large and hard as a rock. It was already leaking and oozing with precum. Baekhyun bit his lower lip. He doesn't even know if it will fit him. He shook the thought off. It's Chanyeol's and he has been dreaming about it since he first laid his eyes on the drummer.

Seeing Chanyeol ogling at his naked body too, Baekhyun sexily crawled onto the bed, not missing the way the taller smirked with that handsome face of his. "Where is it?" Baekhyun slowly asked, eyes fluttering.

Chanyeol raked the smaller's body up and down before nodding towards his discarded pants on the corner of the bed. He wanted to touch himself as the sight of Baekhyun's perky globes and luscious thighs came into view. But before he could even lay a finger on his member, Baekhyun began making his way toward him, the sachet of condom dangling between his teeth. "You really know how to make a man drool over your body, huh?" Chanyeol remarked.

Baekhyun removed the sachet from his mouth and giggled. If he only knew how much that velvety sound made Chanyeol's heart skipped a beat. "Do I?" The brunette ripped the thing open with his teeth then teasingly applied the condom and lube on Chanyeol's awaiting shaft.

Chanyeol threw his head back when he felt Baekhyun's dainty fingers wrap around his cock and started pumping his balls. Then he leaned down to give some kitten licks on the head before putting half of the cock's length into his mouth. "Sh-shit..." He heard Chanyeol moan and it gave him the boost to bob his head a little faster.

The taller grabbed Baekhyun's ass and massaged it. The smaller moaned and the vibration it caused to his dick sent him near insanity. The more Chanyeol watches the smaller blow him, the more he's about to lose it. But he doesn't want that.

Not yet.

Chanyeol stopped Baekhyun and laid him down to his back. He settled himself on top of the smaller before kissing him softly. The taller nipped the smaller's upper lip which made the latter moan, allowing Chanyeol's tongue to enter and graze the roof of his mouth. The supposed to be chaste kiss soon turned into an open-mouthed one. While their teeth clash and tongues battle, the taller cautiously inserted one finger inside Baekhyun's puckered hole. Two fingers. Then three. "Mmh.. ahh.."

Chanyeol pulled out, a string of saliva formed between their lips. "Yes, babe?" He whispered as he continue to curl and move his digits in and out Baekhyun.

"Now.. p-please."

"Hmm?

"I-I want..."

"You want my dick?" Chanyeol teased as he licked Baekhyun's ear. The smaller nodded, his entire body cringing in pleasure. 

"Channie..." The moment the taller heard that nickname coming from Baekhyun's mouth, he was sure it drove him crazy. That was the last straw.

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun's thighs and placed them at either side of his upper torso. He carefully entered into the smaller's heat inch by inch and released a relieved breathe once he has settled inside. "Damn, you're so tight." He wanted to screw this beautiful boy so bad but he also don't want to hurt him. he waited some time for Baekhyun to adjust to his size before trying to move his hips while observing the smaller's reaction. Then Chanyeol thrusted slowly in a different angle and it was enough for Baekhyun to see stars.

"Right there- aahh.." Chanyeol hissed when he felt Baekhyun's fingernails claw onto his back, but the act itself honestly made him more turned on. The smaller moaned louder as Chanyeol hit his sweet spot again and again.

And _again_.

Baekhyun's hands were trying to search for something to hold on to. Something. Just anything that could help him bear with this new sensation he's feeling.He decided to hold the head pillow and the blankets, but his hands were both grabbed by Chanyeol's calloused ones, intertwining them. The taller fastened up his pace, making Baekhyun thrash his head from side to side because of the overwhelming pleasure.

Chanyeol groaned deeply as he stared at the beauty under him. Brown hair sticking to his forehead. Eyes closed. Pink lips parted. Cheeks flushed. Sweat glistening all over his flawless skin. _So fucking gorgeous_. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun like he wanted to eat him up and went to suck on his jaw as he pushed harder and _harder_. "You like that?"

Baekhyun moaned in response. He felt the temperature rising around them. Slaps of skin to skin echoing throughout the four walls of the room. "Mmhh.. Channie, f-faster ah!" The two were drowning in their own world. Moonlight cascading their bodies in the dark.

Heat was now pooling inside Chanyeol's stomach. He's fucking close. So _close_. "Oh fuck! Baek.." He groaned on the smaller's neck, thrusting deeper into Baekhyun's hole.

"I'm cumming—" Baekhyun screamed and shuddered in pure ecstasy. White seeds spurted out from his untouched member, landing on his torso. The taller followed in releasing his load a few seconds later, taking his time with the best orgasm he had ever experienced.

When their ragged breathes slowly calmed down, Chanyeol finally decided to pull out from Baekhyun's limp body and rolled to the side. The brunette snuggled closer to the drummer, putting his head on top of his bare chest while the other put an arm around his waist. "You're amazing." Chanyeol spoke. There's really something about Baekhyun that makes him satisfied in every way. He doesn't know why but he really wants to keep this boy by his side.

"You too." Baekhyun mumbled softly. He looked up at the drummer and smiled contentedly. There was a minute of comfortable silence between them when Chanyeol thought of an idea.

"Why don't you tell me at least three things about yourself?" The taller suggested.

"You want to get to know me?" Baekhyun asked while tracing the Latin tattoo on Chanyeol's chest that says _Suaviter in modo, fortiter in re_. According to one of the MeVi's interviews, Chanyeol mentioned that he got the tattoo just before they debuted. He said the meaning was _Gently in manner, strongly in deed_ and his bandmates agreed that those phrases indeed suit his personality.

"Yeah." Chanyeol started stroking the smaller's hair affectionately. "Back in the club, didn't I say that I find you interesting?"

Baekhyun then moved his fingers to touch Chanyeol's toned abs, slowly tracing their pattern. "Uhm... I know how to play the piano."

"Me too!" Chanyeol exclaimed. "See? We have so much in common already."

Baekhyun laughed and thought about his second one. "Oh! I hate cucumber."

The taller snorted. "My sister loves putting two slices of it on her eyes every night."

"Girls' thing." Baekhyun squirmed just with the thought of its taste and smell. "And lastly... I like applying eyeliners."

"Noted. When Christmas comes, I'll buy you one as a gift."

Baekhyun can't help but smile. Does that mean Chanyeol wants to see him again? "Silly. Your turn pumpkin."

"Well, I play biliards when there's no gig."

Baekhyun's face brightened. "Oh, that's cool. Maybe I'll watch you play some time."

Chanyeol chuckled and held the smaller's waist tighter. "You will?"

Baekhyun hummed.

"Second is... I don't eat spicy foods." Chanyeol sadly stated.

Baekhyun gasped a little. "But they're challenging to eat you know. I like challenging." The smaller was waiting for Chanyeol's third fact when silence took over them once again.

The drummer ran his eyes along Baekhyun's face that's radiating with afterglow. "And I like you."

The smaller stopped tracing Chanyeol's abs and looked up. His expression turned shocked upon hearing the indirect confession. He opened his mouth but he closed it again, not knowing what to say.

Chanyeol blinked for several times and shook his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me? Why would I be when I'm—" _in love with you._ "Never mind." Baekhyun laughed awkardly and looked away.

"You're... what?" Chanyeol asked, puzzled with the way Baekhyun was acting.

"I said nothing. You heard nothing."

"Oh no. I need to hear that."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ugh. Change the topic." Baekhyun tried moving to the other side of the bed, but the other held him still.

"Why are you being all defensive. What was that about anyway?"

"It's nothing. I was just saying that I'm... brave. Yes. Brave. That's why you can't scare me. Brave it is." Baekhyun assured.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, wasn't satisfied. Confusion creased across his face.

"What? I already said it. Happy?"

"Is that it?" The taller asked desperately.

"O-Of course."

"Then why are you blushing?"

Baekhyun immediately touched his cheeks and tried covering them. "I'm not."

Chanyeol removed Baekyun's hands from his face and hovered above him, pressing their bodies together. "Say it. The real one this time." The taller was looking at him intensely. He wanted to run or hide in embarrassment. This wasn't the kind of confession he was planning to the hottest drummer in the world, but— _Fine._

"Okay." He breathed deeply before starting. "I've been a fan since your third show in that club. It was my first time going there. Then I saw you. For me, you're the one who stood out among the four even if there were times you're trying to be invisible. Since then, I've been attracted to y-mph"

Baekhyun felt the other's plump lips on his. He closed his eyes and savoured the kiss. "Why are you doing this to me?" Chanyeol whispered as soon as they pulled out.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun whispered back, their lips ghosting over each other.

"You're making me feel something I haven't felt before." Chanyeol admitted. The feeling is mutual, right? He likes Baekhyun and the latter likes him too. This wasn't just a one night stand, this was something more.

"Just... kiss me again." Chanyeol didn't think twice in catching Baekhyun's moist lips. He kissed him. _Passionately_. They stayed like that all night, until they lull themselves to dreamland.

* * *

Morning came and daylight glimmered from the window curtains to the two bodies tangled in sheets. Baekhyun woke up first. He kissed the bridge of Chanyeol's nose before quietly going to the bathroom to clean up, making sure not to wake the other up.

The brunette decided to prepare breakfast and searched for the kitchen area. When he passed by the hallway, his eyes were caught by the different intruments displayed on the side of the living room that looks like a mini studio. He went closer, gawking at the personalized drum set, the fully furnished string guitar, and the large desktop connected to a piano keyboard. He grew more interested on the paper score and other sheets of printed music placed on the piano's music rack.

_He also plays Yiruma's River Flows In You?_

Baekhyun enthusiastically grabbed some of the music sheets, but something suddenly slipped off. He picked up the paper that fell on the floor. It was a written one with few erasures. It was...

_"Hello angel_

_You are like a painting_

_When I look to the sky_

_I can only see you"_

His heartbeat fastened. It was _Heaven_. Jongdae and Sehun told them that it was originally composed by Chanyeol. Only him. Not the whole band like they always do. And what really surprised him the most are the doodles near the first verse. There was a boy with slightly curled hair and was wearing a tank top, shorts and a pair of converse. The eyes were just two small dots and the lips were like an inverted letter v. He was holding a glass of wine and sitting on something that looks like a small bar stool. The drawing of the boy was also surrounded with hearts and clouds. Even though it was like drawn by a kindergarten, it's still cute. He chuckled when he imagined Chanyeol getting frustrated as he changed the lyrics again and again. Then to get inspiration, he would make a doodle of.. a.. boy..

_No way! Am I..._

Realization dawned upon Baekhyun. He is this boy. He was sure he was wearing the same thing when he and Kyungsoo went to that club for the first time. His tank top was white and his pedal shorts were sky blue. It was the time when Baekhyun and Chanyeol first saw each other and held gazes. He was blushing profusely. Everything felt surreal. Does this mean the song was about him? Park Chanyeol wrote a song about _him_? When he heard footsteps coming from the bedroom, he returned the papers and ran as quickly as he can to the kitchen.

Half an hour have passed when Baekhyun finished cooking. He was almost done in putting the omelette and slices of bread on the two plates when he felt strong arms wrapped around him for a back hug. "Good morning, sexy." Chanyeol kissed his cheek and rested his chin on his shoulder, sniffing the aroma of their newly cooked meal.

"So, I'm the angel?"

Chanyeol stiffened. "Wait. You saw it?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Baekhyun turned around and hugged the taller back who was looking as if he just came out from the shower. Thankfully, he was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of boxers. Baekhyun just couldn't handle the sight of Chanyeol naked in front of him.

"Stop smiling like that..."

"I'm just very happy."

"You are?" Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck, avoiding the other's eyes. "Sorry if I'm such a creep or you find that track bad or—"

"No you're not! And it's good. I love it. Even before I knew it was about me. In you latest album, that is really my... favorite song you know."

"Go out with me." Chanyeol bluntly said.

Baekhyun blinked. "Huh?"

"I said..." The taller leaned his face closer to Baekhyun, his usual confidence returning. "Go out with me."

The brunette was left speechless. The MeVi's drummer is asking him out. For a date. And that statement alone was the best thing he has ever heard. He tiptoed and gave Chanyeol a peck on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." The taller smiled, pulling out from the hug and carrying Baekhyun bridal style. "Ready for round two?"

"Yah!" The smaller yelled as he tried hitting Chanyeol's chest. "We have to eat first!" 

* * *

_See you later! I love you~ \^.^/_

Chanyeol smiled when he read Baekhyun's text. They've been dating for two years now. Happy and contented.

_Love you too sweet cheeks.. I'll pick you up at 4 <3_

It turns out that they are in the same age. Last year, they decided to enroll in the same university to pursue college. Baekhyun taking culinary arts, while Chanyeol chose to further study about music. Being a known artist was a little difficult for the drummer to walk around the campus, but thanks to his new friends and his protective boyfriend, some students restrain themselves from following him. Fortunately, majority of his fans gladly accepted the publicity of their relationship, maybe because they learned that Baekhyun was a non-celebrity, causing less commotion and media attention. Things went alright too with each of their parents pleasantly agreeing to their budding romance.

Since Chanyeol's class would end earlier, he would first attend their band's rehearsals for upcoming concerts then he would return to school in order to pick Baekhyun up. They're living together now. Actually, it took guts for Chanyeol to ask the smaller to move in to his apartment, afraid that his boyfriend would decline. But nonetheless, everything settled just the way they both wanted.

"What's this?" Baekhyun was searching for his purple neck pillow in the car's compartment when he found a folded paper lying on the corner.

Chanyeol glanced at his side as he put on the driver's seat belt. His eyes widened in panic as soon as he saw what the other was holding. "Baek, give that back." He tried to warn him.

"Why? Did you ask Kyungsoo to sketch me naked again?" Baekhyun playfully asked. He was about to unfold it but Chanyeol abruptly stopped him, grasping him by the elbow.

"You know he won't, all of his portraits are usually the abstract versions of Sehun's face, Sehun's hair, Sehun's body and even Sehun's butt— Wait!" The smaller one removed his arm from Chanyeol's hold and competely spread out the paper. Instead of seeing a nude drawing, he was met with romantic words and music notes.

Chanyeol sighed, feeling defeated. "Come here." He said it with his deepest voice that always causes Baekhyun's mind to become hazy. He patted his left thigh, asking the smaller to sit on his lap who afterwards complied without hesitation. "I'm writing a new song about you."

Instead of hearing a funny comment about him being a crazy lovesick, he was given an unexpected question. "Can we compose it together?" Baekhyun may not look like it, but he had excelled in his music subject before.

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows. "Together? But... the song is for you."

"We'll change that." Baekhyun said, fiddling with Chanyeol's collar. "Let's make it a love song. A song dedicated to all couples out there."

Chanyeol grinned at the idea. Why didn't he think of that? "Then we're going to play it on the radio all day and night." He caressed Baekhyun's chin, coaxing the smaller to look at him in the eyes. "While you're cooking or while I'm reading, we'll listen to it until our ears get tired."

"I'd like that." Baekhyun giggled as the taller wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I am so in love with you, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol didn't let the other reply as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched and they can't think of anything else but each other's prescence. Baekhyun pulled his boyfriend closer, tangling his fingers with those orange locks.

_So, is this what they call falling in love? Well, I couldn't ask for more._

* * *


End file.
